


Hell No!

by panna_acida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, i hate choosing tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said something you didn’t need to know… right?” asked Tony now sober, looking at the man in front of him, and starting to blush real hard. Just before shifting his attention toward the glass in his hand. Now interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell No!

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, my english sucks, and this started with a conversation on tumblr with a friend, even if i don't know how eneded like this.

“Because I fucking love you" started, just before lowering his voice. “Damn capsicle!” blurted out Stark, without realizing that the other man was near him. Hearing every single word that spilled from his mouth without filter.

“Tony…” and the man just turned around with panic in his eyes, facing the blonde man, clenching at the glass in his hand like a life line.

“I said something you didn’t need to know… right?” asked Tony now sober, looking at the man in front of him, and starting to blush real hard. Just before shifting his attention toward the glass in his hand. Now interesting.

“Yes Tony, you said it” shrugged Steve, taking away the glass of liquor from his hand just to gain again the other man attention, and talk. That’s why acting on instinct Steve reached out to grab Tony wrist and walk away from the crowd, toward a less frequented area.  
That’s why now he was in an empty room, at the far end of the corridor where only some faint music and chatter reached his ears. But that, at the end, maybe wasn’t a real good idea. Taking Tony away from the party, not like that. Steve thought looking at the other man, with now the loosened tie, flushed cheeks and a little smirk adorning his face.

“Oh come one Rogers, you waited 90 years, it’s time to get laid!” Tony said smirking, and pointing his clouded eyes, in Steve blue one.

“Tony…” started Steve, shaking his head with a little smile on his face. Following the other man toward the bedroom attached to the room, without complaining.

—

“Shit this is better then in my dream” hissed Tony. Moving his eyes on the now naked in front of him, with a full body blush, admiring the perfect body and all the muscle shifting with every movement. “Yes. Fucking perfect.” mumbled again reaching with an hand the smooth skin of Steve abdomen, tracing with lazy movement the muscle.

“Tony… language.” Steve remark reached his ears after few second, making Tony only chuckle, and move his hand lower on that perfect body. And remove it, just reaching the waistband of the other boxer smirking.

“You know how to shut me up soldier” started the shorter moving toward the bed to make room for the other. “Come here” said Tony, sliding on the soft sheets just to make room for the other man.

“Teaser” whispered Steve moving, toward the bed and crawling on top of the other man. Making space just moving away Tony legs to settle in the middle, just to run his hand on the other naked body.

“Good boy” moaned Tony as a leg brushed on his lower half, making his instinct work, and open his legs even more. “Now come here and kiss me, will you wing head?” asked always with that teasing smile on his lips.

“You are a damn tease Tony“ said Steve lowering himself and letting his lips brush in the other man neck. Leaving a wet trail on his rout toward Tony lips without touching them.

“But you like it” answered back Tony, moving his head on a side, just to let the blonde have more space. Sighing with every little peck on his skin.

“May I” breathed Steve on the other man lips, before stopping just a few inch of that kissable mouth “or may not”. And in the moment Tony opened his mouth to argue, but Steve just closed the distance sealing their lips together. Shutting that way every possible retort coming from that beautiful and kissable mouth.

That’s not how Steve intended to end the day. But sure it was way better then any dream.

“Less thinking, more action” breathed Tony the moment their mouth separated. “I can see you brain working, but now I need action” ended capturing again the lips in front of him, and dragging Steve body flush on top of him.

_And that’s what Steve let him do. Not before…_

"Good to know at last one brain is working” ended Steve with a sly smirk on his lips, just before shutting definitely Tony with a kiss and a roll of hips. Eliciting a breathy moan from the man under him.

“I fucking hate you Rogers” comes the reply with a little laugh, and a little pecks of lips on his neck.

“Me too Stark, me too…”


End file.
